marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-65)
(Full appearance) | Quotation = Only I surprised everyone by bonding to a lab-grown goo that was supposed to kill me, and now I get my powers from it. | Speaker = Spider-Woman | QuoteSource = Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = The Venom symbiote was created by Dr. Elsa Brock, who was researching the Radioactive Spider Isotopes that Cindy Moon had created to keep Agent 77 from knowing he'd been cured, which were later used to temporarily restore Spider-Woman's powers. While it can take the form of an amorphous mass, its default form is a swarm of gelatinous spider-like creatures that can amalgamate, separate, and shapeshift at will. Intending to create a cure for the Lizard Formula created by Peter Parker and Curt Connors, Dr. Brock exposed the Lizard formula to the spider isotopes. This created an amorphous, black symbiotic entity which she described as a "mutant cousin" to the extraterrestrial spider parasites that Cindy Moon had used to engineer the mutant spider that had given Gwen her powers in the first place. Matt Murdock, a corrupt lawyer and crime lord, offered Gwen the symbiote as a solution to both her powerlessness and a cure for her friend Harry Osborn, who had injected himself with the Lizard Formula, but she refused. However, when Harry completely transformed into the Lizard after being attacked by Murdock's ninja and mercenaries hired by S.H.I.E.L.D., Gwen injected him with one of her spider isotopes, causing the serum inside him to mutate into Venom. However, Gwen quickly found that Murdock had lied about her being the only compatible host, as the Venom bonded to James Howlett, forcing Gwen to team up with his protege Shadowcat in order to stop him. Gwen bonded with the symbiote, using the song Face It, Tiger to temporarily tame it. However, upon discovering her father had been brutally beaten by the Rhino on Murdock's orders and was in a coma she willingly succumbed to the Venom's bloodlust and became increasingly vicious in hunting down the man responsible. Upon finding the Rhino, "Gwenom" viciously attacked him despite the arrival of police, who had been sent by Murdock in order to entrap her. She was stopped from killing the Rhino so by the Punisher, who separated her from the symbiote with a sonic baton and killed the Rhino himself. Enraged that her revenge had been stolen, Gwen rebonded to the symbiote and was framed for the Rhino's murder. After realizing how to properly control the symbiote, Gwen transformed it into a replica of her original costume when confronting Murdock a final time. When Verna of the Inheritors attempted to consume Gwen, the Venom symbiote protected its host. However, Gwen eventually began suffering from debilitating headaches and her symbiote began leaving pieces of itself behind, leading Gwen to reach out to Dr. Brock to find out what was wrong with it. | Powers = The Venom symbiote grants its host powers similar to those possessed by Spider-Woman. It feeds off the radiation emitted by the spider isotopes to live, while simultaneously amplifying it to levels that prove fatally toxic to incompatible hosts. Additionally, the symbiote amplifies its hosts emotions, removing their inhibitions and making them impulsive and aggressive if they feed it negative emotions. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * Sonic: Like its mainstream counterpart, this symbiote is also affected by sonic weaponry. However, it is only affected when bonded to a host, and is otherwise completely unaffected. * Malnutrition: According to Peter Parker, the reason why Gwen's powers go out of control along with getting headaches is that the symbiote feeds off nutrients that its host digests, cellulose in particular, and since Gwen doesn't eat enough food the symbiote was starving, causing the problem. At Peter's suggestion, Gwen has started to consume more vegetables and kale chips. * Sedatives: Miles Warren was able to create sefatives in order to capture her. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This version of Venom combines the extraterrestrial origin of the mainstream version of Venom and the lab experiment origin of the Ultimate version of Venom. * Although it resembles a Klyntar and is referred to as a symbiote, this adaptation of Venom is an artificial creation and thus does not leave behind codices nor have any connection to Knull. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Connors Formula Category:Artificial Symbiotes